Jugando a ser pareja
by Biso47
Summary: Sakurako y Himawari se encuentran en su casa pretendiendo hacer la tarea. Pero pronto la pequeña Kaede ansia jugar con las dos chicas, dándole inocentemente los roles de Papá y Mamá. Pero, ¿quien sera la mamá? ¿Por qué todo de repente se tornó extraño? ¿Por qué Sakurako tiene labial en la camisa? ¿Podrán las dos chicas terminar su tarea tiempo?


Muy buen día a todas las personitas que leerán esta historia. Este es mi primera historia de Yuru Yuri, y les quería compartir una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero disfruten la historia, como apenas estoy empezando con esta franquicia, tal vez la historia sea muy simple y con temas que quizás no son innovadores, pero si les gusto esta historia prometo esforzarme para escribir e idear nuevas situaciones con esta y demás parejas de Yuru Yuri

Sin Mas, Disfruten la historia y dejen su Review si es que les gusto.

* * *

 **Jugando a ser pareja.**

Aquel día era agradable, de eso no cabía duda. El clima era fresco a pesar de que los rayos de sol eran deslumbrantes y blanquecinos. Las nubes en el cielo eran esponjosas y blancas. El asfalto estaba cubierto aún por el color rosa de los pétalos de Sakura que caían suavemente con la brisa del viento. Era un día normal como cualquier otro.

Sí, era un día normal y disfrutable en todos los aspectos. Normal, muy normal. A excepción de…

– ¡Bestia pechugona, abre, estoy en casa! –Aquel fuerte grito acompañado de risas burlonas y el incesante sonido del timbre le quito el encanto a aquel día–. Si no abres en cinco segundos entrare por la fuerza.

Pasos correr por los pasillos del departamento resonaron fuertes aproximándose peligrosamente a la puerta. Con gran enojo la chica peli azul dentro del departamento abrió furiosa la puerta, encontrándose con la chica que, incesantemente, tocaba una y otra vez el timbre, sin importarle que la puerta estuviera abierta y que la chica de cabello azul la viera con ojos asesinos.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakurako?! Largó de aquí.

–Por fin abres, tardaste una eternidad –La susodicha no hizo caso a la mirada de la chica frente a ella, al contrario: rio con ánimo y, como si fuera su casa, entró al departamento. Y, a pesar de que la chica de cabello azul la miraba con furia, ella no le impidió la entrada a la rubia–. He venido a estudiar, Himawari. Ahora, déjame copiar tu tarea.

–Muérete. Si solo viniste a eso es mejor que te vayas… –Pero Himawari no hizo nada para que Sakurako se fuera, en vez de eso la acompañaba por los pasillos y la veía con molestia–. Este es un mal momento, no hay nadie en casa.

– ¿Con que no hay nadie…? –Dijo Sakurako con una voz sugerente. Himawari vio fijamente la mirada entrecerrada y sospechosa de Sakurako–. Eso quiere decir…

– ¿Q-Qué insinúas?

–Quiere decir… –El rostro de Himawari estaba tan rojo que no pudo evitar voltear con pena para ocultarlo–. Que podemos comer todos los dulces que queramos

La impresión se vio reflejada en todo el rostro de Himawari, pero luego se dio golpes mentalmente al sentirse como una tonta al pensar que Sakurako diría otra cosa, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿porque estaba pensando en eso?

–Te espero en tu habitación, trae bocadillos.

–Vete a tu casa, Sakurako –A pesar de decir eso Himawari ya emprendía camino a la cocina para preparar té y escoger unos bocadillos–. No te ayudare con la tarea, y ni pienses siquiera que copiarás lo que con tanto esfuerzo hice. Esfuérzate por tu cuenta, si no nunca aprenderás nada y serás una completa ignorante.

–Tacaña. A quien llamas ignorante, tú… tú… –Sakurako miraba en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta ante las palabras de su amiga–. ¡Pechos monstruosos!

–Oh, Sakurako, lo vez, te estas quedado sin ideas. Ese insulto ya no tiene significado para mí.

–Igual que tus pechos.

– ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!

Sakurako se acercó a Himawari un poco molesta, pero, antes de que diera un paso, se percató de que alguien la veía desde las sombras, una mirada penetrante que la examinaba de pies a cabeza; poniéndole los pelos de punta.

– ¿Sakurako? –Preguntó extrañada Himawari, viendo como el color pálido en el rostro de Sakurako se incrementaba–. ¿Pasa algo…? –Himawari vio al mismo lugar que Sakurako: a la puerta de su habitación, pero no encontró nada raro en ella, solo que estaba un poco entreabierta.

–D-Dijiste que estábamos solas… –Dijo Sakurako titubeante.

–Así es, solo estamos nosotras dos y….

–Te juro que vi algo en tu habitación, no será que, no será que es…

–Sakurako, me estas asustando, no sé qué demonios te pasa. Seguramente a la que viste fue a…

–Un monstruo, un monstruo que está interesado en tus pechos enormes… –Pasó tan rápido que solo el eco del golpe que le propino Himawari en la cabeza de Sakurako se escuchó tenuemente.

– ¿Puedes dejar de jugar? Ve a mi habitación y espera ahí.

–Ni hablar, el monstruo…

–No hay monstruos ahí, cuántos años tienes para creer en esas tonterías.

–S-si estás tan segura, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? –El rostro de Sakurako se pigmento de un tenue color rosa, mostrando la vergüenza de la chica. Pero es obvio que no se lo dejo ver a su amiga, no podía dejar que la viera en una situación así.

–Vamos entonces.

–Tu primero… –Himawari la vio un poco molesta, pero no dudo en ponerse en marcha delante de Sakurako.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la habitación de Himawari. El pasillo parecía acrecentarse a cada paso que daban. Sus pasos parecían ser muy lentos; o al menos así le pareció a Sakurako, la cual iba abrazada a la cintura de Himawari y se resguardaba detrás de ella; haciendo que su caminar fuera más lento aún.

–S-Sakurako, e-estas muy cerca, apártate, así no puedo caminar… –Un tenue color rosado abarco gran parte de sus mejillas. Sabía que todo el asunto del monstruo era una completa tontería, pero Himawari estaba más concentrada en la cercanía que tenía con Sakurako que no le importaba nada más.

No sabia porque le estaba poniendo tanto dramatismo al asunto si sabía muy bien el resultado de todo eso, pero Himawari abrió muy lentamente la puerta de su habitación, y ahí, cuando menos lo espero, vio como dos ojos cafés resplandecientes salían de entre los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. De un momento a otro, los ojos se movieron velozmente y saltaron hacia Sakurako, la cual estaba tan asustada como para ver que lo que tenía en frente no era ningún monstruo.

– ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! –Sakurako había caído al suelo y se resistía al agarre de las pequeñas manos que aprisionaban su cintura–. A la que quieres es a la pechugona no a mí, yo no tengo de dónde agarrar.

La risa burlona de Himawari hizo que Sakurako pusiera toda su atención en ella. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo se mofaba la chía de cabello azul.

–Tienes razón, tú no tienes mucho de dónde agarrar. –Se burló Himawari.

Molesta, Sakurako se propuso a levantarse, pero en ese momento se percató de la pequeña niña que la aprisionaba insistentemente. El color en su rostro aumento al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

–Sakurako-onechan, que bueno que viniste hoy… –Dijo la pequeña niña de cabello azulado y con grandes y llorosos ojos cafés–. Yo no soy ningún monstruo, solo quería saludarte.

–Vaya, Sakurako, esto sin duda supera el record de estupideces dichas en una hora por tu parte, felicidades.

– ¡Cállate! –Gritó Sakurako molesta y con el rostro completamente rojo.

Sakurako, ante las burlas, por fin se consiguió levantar con la pequeña niña en brazos. La puso suavemente en el suelo y le acaricio la cabeza.

– ¡¿Porque no me dijiste que no era un monstro el que estaba en la habitación?! –Gritó Sakurako mientras apuntaba incriminatoriamente a Himawari.

–Te lo trate de decir todo el tiempo, pero tú nunca escuchas… –Decía Himawari, pero Sakurako estaba más concentrada en acariciar a la pequeña Kaede como para prestar atención a lo que decía su amiga.

–No peleen, Onee-chan, Sakurako-oneechan… –Dijo Kaede con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, algo que sin duda ablando el molesto corazón de Sakurako.

Sin prestar mucha atención a las plegarias de su pequeña hermana: Himawari se alejó de lado de las dos chicas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina con afán de hacer lo que desde el principio tenía planeado: Preparar té y buscar bocadillos para su repentina invitada. Y no es que ella quisiera hacerlo, pero ya que Sakurako estaba ahí no podía dejar las cosas así, lo hacía por educación, solo por eso; no quería darle un mal ejemplo a su pequeña hermanita.

Mientras tanto, Kaede y Sakurako entraron a la habitación de Himawari, y, ya que Sakurako la conocía muy bien, se dejó caer a la cama de debajo de la litera y aventó su mochila a una esquina de la habitación, mientras que Kaede el acompañó recostándose a su lado.

–Ah, por fin a descansar… –Dijo Sakurako cerrando los ojos y estirando sus extremidades en toda la cama.

–Sakurako-onechan, ¿viniste a hacer la tarea? –Sakurako rio ante la pregunta. No mostraba intenciones de querer siquiera sacar sus libros de su mochila–. ¿Entonces viniste a jugar con Kaede?

–Así es, vine a jugar contigo –Dijo animosa Sakurako.

–Se supone que viniste a estudiar, así que apúrate y vete pronto a casa… –Himawari entró a la habitación repentinamente con tazas de té y bocadillos; los dejo en su escritorio mientras que le acercaba una galleta a su pequeña hermana–. Ni creas que te ayudare, y no pienses que dejaras todo para última hora como siempre, es muy cansado ayudarte con prisas, y es algo que no toleraré más.

–Que aburrida eres, te lo han dicho; a-bu-rri-da… –Sakurako arrebato una galleta de las manos de Himawari y se la comió gustosa en la cama dejando pequeñas migas en toda la sabana.

–Sakurako, no comas en la cama, cuantas veces te lo he dicho… –Himawari desvió la vista y se quedó estática al ver que su pequeña hermana también comía animosamente a lado de Sakurako; duplicando las migas de galleta que caían a su cama. La ira de Himawari aumentaba cada vez más–. ¿Kaede, tú también? Mira lo que ocasionas idiota Sakurako.

–Yo no hice nada, Kaede sabe divertirse mejor que tú, ella solo hace lo que es mejor para ella, no como su aburrida y pechugona hermana.

–Date cuenta que la estas educando de mala manera, pronto adoptará todos tu malos hábitos y después yo seré la que la tenga que corregir.

–Nunca me pudiste corregir a mí, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás con ella?

–Desvergonzada. Deja de comer y ponte a estudiar.

–Onee-chan se parece a mi mamá y Sakurako-oneechan a mi papá… –Dijo de pronto la pequeña niña con tanta inocencia que sorprendió a ambas chicas.

La mirada de las dos chicas se encontraron y, apenas se dieron cuenta de las palabras de la pequeña niña: ambas estallaron en una visible vergüenza la cual pigmentó de carmesí sus rostros.

– ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? –Dijo Kaede inocentemente.

–No, Kaede, no quiero postergar mas los estudios… –Regaño Himawari aún muy avergonzada como para ver a su hermanita a los ojos.

–Pero Sakurako-oneechan vino a jugar. –Lagrimas comenzaban a fluir de los ojos de la pequeña Kaede.

– ¿Con qué quiere jugar? –La mirada de Himawari se encendió en furia.

–No la regañes, que ejemplo le muestras a tu hija –Dijo Sakurako fingiendo pena.

– ¡Tú cállate! –Gritó exasperada Himawari

–Oh, vamos, Himawari, no seas mala con ella.

–Estoy siendo mala contigo.

–Como sea. No la trates así, ella solo quiere jugar, y jugar no le hace daño a nadie, podemos jugar todos juntos y ser felices. Mira como juego, vamos, juega con nosotras, es divertido, olvídate de lo que dije antes, yo no vine a hacer la tarea, vine a jugar, jugar, jugar…

–A quien crees que engañas.

Dijo Himawari, pero ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado las tres a la sala del departamento y cada una discutía buscando algún buen juego. Al parecer había caído en las trampas de Sakurako, pero no parecía importarle seguirle el juego a su hermana ni a Sakurako.

– ¡Otra taza! –Gritaba Sakurako aparentando que el té era otro tipo de bebida.

–Guarda silencio, eres muy ruidosa –Decía suavemente Himawari mientras bebía de su taza de una forma elegante y tranquila.

–Muy bien –Dijo Kaede poniéndose de pronto de pie encima de la silla–. Hoy vamos a jugar a la familia: Sakurako-oneechan será el papá y yo seré la mamá –Antes Himawari parecía desinteresada de todo, pero cuando su pequeña hermana dijo eso no pudo evitar sentir molestia y decepción.

–P-Pero, antes dijiste que yo era la mamá.

–A quien le importa lo que seas, si Kaede lo dice es porque es cierto… –Un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakurako–.Además, ¿p-porque quieres ser la mamá? Si tú eres la mamá entonces nosotras estaríamos…, estaríamos…

–Onee-chan será la hija pequeña… –Interrumpió Kaede antes de que la cabeza de Sakurako explotara pensado en la palabra adecuada para describir la situación pasada–. Comencemos… Sakurako-oneechan, tienes que entrar por la puerta.

Sakurako fijo toda su atención a la pequeña la cual le daba órdenes. Como impulsada por un resorte se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada e hizo un saludo militar a la pequeña niña para luego salir disparada hacia la puerta del departamento.

– ¿Y si la dejamos afuera? –Susurró Himawari.

– ¡Ya te escuche! –Gritó de pronto Sakurako fuera del departamento; Himawari se alertó por lo repentino que fue eso, ¿cómo es que la había escuchado?

Como si estuviera todo planeado y predestinado, comenzó el juego…

El timbre de la puerta resonó de nuevo dentro del departamento.

– ¡Cariño, ya llegue! –Gritó animosa Sakurako.

La pequeña Kaede bajo de la silla y corrió a abrir la puerta como pudo, acompañada todo el tiempo de Himawari la cual la seguía de cerca. Kaede abrió la puerta y…

–Sakurako-oneechan, _bienvenido_ de vuelta, espero te haya ido bien en el trabajo…

–Oh, realmente no mucho, permanecí _dormido_ la mayoría del tiempo –Sakurako se rio como si lo que decía fuera un gran logro en el día, despertando así la ira de Himawari.

–Pues si trabajaras más podrías traer mejor comida a la casa, nunca haces nada, Sakurako… –Dijo molesta Himawari; a Sakurako le costó tiempo darse cuenta de que realmente intentaba seguirles el juego; al menos eso quería pensar.

– ¡Kaede! Tu hija está siendo muy impertinente –Gritó furiosa Sakurako mientras señalaba a Himawari–, mándala a hacer su tarea a su cuarto.

–No, Sakurako-oneechan, es hora de la cena. –Dijo tranquila la pequeña niña mientras corría hacia la mesa y se sentaba en frente de ella. Kaede miro a las dos chicas esperando a que la acompañaran a la mesa.

Himawari miraba de mala gana a Sakurako. Cruzada de brazos y un poco molesta, Himawari se sentó frente a la mesa. Sakurako, no prestando mucha atención a la actitud irritada de su amiga, se sentó animada a la mesa junto a Kaede.

–Me muero de hambre ¿Qué preparaste hoy cariño? –Dijo Sakurako. Parecía que conforme más avanzaba esa absurda situación, más se creía sus propios cuentos.

–Hoy hay curry… –Dijo Kaede haciendo como si revolviera algo en medio de la mesa–. Te serviré un poco… –La pequeña tomo un plato invisible y se lo paso a Sakurako.

– ¡AH! ¡Está muy caliente! –Exclamo Sakurako soltando el plato invisible al instante–. ¿Por qué me diste esto tan caliente? Todo es culpa de tu pechugona hija.

– ¡¿Qué problema traes conmigo?! –Himawari se levantó exaltada de la mesa mientras veía con ira a Sakurako, pero como era costumbre, su molestia poco a poco se fue apaciguando–. Esto es absurdo. –Murmuró.

–No te preocupes, Sakurako-oneechan, cuando se más grande te podré compartir de mis pechos, y todos seremos una familia muy feliz… –Decía con una sonrisa la pequeña niña, ignorando por completo la reacción desconcertada de las dos chicas.

Kaede veía a las dos chicas normalmente, pero tanto Sakurako como Himawari tenían una lucha de miradas más allá de los entendimientos de la pequeña niña; incluso parecía que sacaban chispas de sus ojos.

La pequeña Kaede serbia aun el curry invisible en platos, dándole esta vez uno a Himawari, la cual lo tomó sin despegar la mirada de Sakurako. Pero entonces, entre la lucha que tenían ambas, un repentino grito las saco de su pelea.

– ¡AH! Sakurako-oneechan… –Lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los cristalinos ojos cafés de la pequeña Kaede, mientras que esta se acercaba a lado de Sakurako–. Eso es, Eso es… –La pequeña llevo sus manos al cuello de Sakurako–. ¿Es labial?

Las dos chicas se quedaron paralizadas al escuchar esto. ¿En qué momento todo este juego se había torcido hasta ese punto? Y lo que era más importante, ¿quién le había enseñado esas cosas a la pequeña Kaede?

–N-No es lo que parece… –Dijo Sakurako nerviosa, y ya no sabía si era un juego o lo decía en serio– E-Es salsa de curry…

– ¡SAKURAKO! –Gritó furiosa Himawari mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a la rubia. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ese ya no era un juego de su hermana pequeña: Sakurako tenía una mancha roja en su camisa la cual parecía ser de labial carmesí–. ¿Por qué tienes labial en tu camisa? –Himawari estaba tan molesta que apenas si las palabras salían de su boca.

–E-Estamos jugando Himawari, no te lo tomes tan enserio… –Dijo Nerviosa Sakurako, mientras veía como la mirada de Himawari se ensombrecía.

– ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? –Kaede estaba al borde del llanto, mientras veía como Sakurako la miraba incrédula sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba–. Confiaba en ti, eres muy _malvado_ Sakurako-oneechan… –De un momento a otro Kaede corrió desesperada y sollozando hacia su habitación; dejando a solas a las dos chicas.

–V-Vaya, ¿en dónde habrá aprendido todo eso la pequeña Kaede? –Sakurako trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, pero la mirada furiosa con que la miraba Himawari hacia que en su rostro solo se dibujara una horrible mueca llena de pánico.

– ¿Y bien, vas a hablar de una vez? –Himawari se acercó más a la chica, sus ojos echaban chipas y el cuerpo de Sakurako temblaba desesperado.

–N-No tengo que explicar nada –Se excusaba nerviosa Sakurako–. Po-porque quieres saberlo, bestia pechugona –Ni siquiera las muestras desesperadas de Sakurako por cambiar el tema surtían efecto en la enojada Himawari.

– ¿Quién lo hizo?

– ¿Te interesa? ¿Qué más te da que tenga un poco de labial en la camisa? Eso es solo porque…, es solo porque… –El rostro nervioso de Sakurako adquirió un intenso color carmesí. No podía mantener su mirada avergonzada con los ojos molestos de Himawari. Entonces, sin previo aviso, grandes lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakurako, haciendo que la actitud de enojo de Himawari se apaciguara poco a poco–. ¡Himawari idiota! –Gritó Sakurako mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y corría hacia la misma dirección por la que se había ido antes Kaede, pero ahora era ella la que sollozaba y lloraba desesperada.

Himawari se quedó un momento en la sala viendo en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Sakurako. Su mirada se apaciguo y ahora su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Sakurako se comportó así? Ahora Himawari se sentía culpable por haber hecho llorar a Sakurako sin saber lo que le pasaba.

Himawari camino lentamente a su habitación, sentía que tenía que disculparse con Sakurako por haberla tratado de esa forma solo por un simple juego. Sentía que esta vez sí se había pasado un poco. Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando su hermanita hizo la observación de que Sakurako tenía lápiz labial en su camisa, no pudo vitar sentir como la sangre le hervía, no pudo evitar sentirse así al ver como Sakurako no decía nada para defenderse ni para negar lo que había hecho. Pero ahora se sentía como una idiota, y tenía que solucionarlo.

–S-Sakurako… –Dijo Himawari tímidamente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación–. Y-Yo, es solo que… Bueno… –Se estrujaba nerviosa las manos y desviaba la mirada de la cama en donde estaba Sakurako tumbada boca abajo sin ninguna señal de moverse–. Sakurako… –La volvió a llamar al ver que ella no le hacía mucho caso.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Murmuró la chica, pero no volteo a ver a Himawari en ningún momento.

– ¿Estas enojada?

–Te portaste muy mal conmigo… –Dijo Sakurako tímidamente. Lentamente se incorporaba en la cama, pero aún le daba la espalda a Himawari.

–Y-Yo, Yo… –Himawari dio un paso hacia la chica. La tomó del hombro, intentando que le prestara atención. Pero entonces un ruido la hizo detenerse–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Nadsha –Sakurako comenzó a toser de repente, en ese momento Himawari aprovechó para hacer que por fin Sakurako se volteara y la viera de frente.

Unos segundos se quedó Himawari viendo el rostro de Sakurako lleno de migas de galleta que se acumulaban en sus regordetas mejillas. La ira de Himawari regreso más fuerte que nunca y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le propinó a Sakurako un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que resonó en toda la habitación. Y pensar que quería disculparse con esa desconsiderada.

.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes: Himawari y Sakurako se encontraban en silencio en la habitación. Sakurako estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras que Himawari leía sentada en su escritorio.

Nerviosa, Sakurako desviaba su mirada del techo hacia Himawari. Quería iniciar la conversación, pero tenía mucha pena de hacerlo después de haberla hecho enojar de esa forma.

–Himawari… –La chica, al escuchar su nombre, musitó con una voz desinteresada. Al menos Sakurako tenía esperanzas de que no estuviera tan enojada, al menos pudo escuchar una clara contestación–. ¿Estas molesta?

–No lo estoy… –Himawari intentaba no ceder ante su indignación. Desinteresada de la plática, y en realidad de lo que hacía, dio vuelta a la página de su libro y se quedó viendo las letras; ni siquiera estaba leyendo, solo fingía.

–B-Bueno… –Sakurako se quedó otro momento en silencio, y realmente esa contestación de Himawari fue suficiente para que se tranquilizara.

Pasaron los minutos y mientras más pasaban Himawari estrujaba más las hojas de su libro. Por fin, molesta, volteo a ver a Sakurako.

– ¡¿No te piensas disculpar?! –Sakurako duro unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Himawari, pero, automáticamente, le hizo caso.

–Oh, lo siento, pensé que ya estabas bien…

– ¿Cómo crees que ya voy a estar bien? –Himawari trató de ignorar de nuevo a Sakurako–. Y bien, ¿por qué tienes labial en tu camisa? –Himawari apretó los parpados con fuerza y oculto su rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza entre sus brazos y su escritorio.

–Himawari… –Sakurako por fin se levantó del suelo y camino a lado de Himawari, la cual aún estaba muy indignada como para poner atención a lo que Sakurako decía.

Sakurako se acercó a la silla en la que estaba Himawari y de pronto, sin pensarlo, la abrazo por la espalda. Himawari se sobresaltó y todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir a Sakurako tan cerca

–Lo siento –Dijo Sakurako suavemente.

Himawari volteo a ver por fin a Sakurako; ambas se vieron fijamente. Los ojos castaños de Sakurako se juntaron con los dorados de Himawari. Y entonces, de un momento a otro, cuando estuvieron muy cerca y podían escuchar sus respiraciones a la perfección…, el momento se rompió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y apareció la pequeña Kaede que las miraba incrédula y sin saber lo que estaba pasando entre su hermana y Sakurako.

El rostro de ambas chicas estaba tan rojo que parecía que sacaban humo de la cabeza. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban ambas: saltaron a un lado y se alejaron lo suficiente la una de la otra. Ambas le rieron nerviosas a Kaede, la cual aún las miraba sin entender nada.

…

Las cosas se habían tranquilizado de pronto. La tensión de antes había desaparecido y en la habitación de Himawari y Kaede se había creado un agradable silencio, solo roto por las risas que de vez en cuando dejaba salir Sakurako. Esto a Himawari no le irritaba ni nada; estaba bastante tranquila.

La pequeña Kaede estaba durmiendo en su cama y Himawari leía en su escritorio, mientras que Sakurako comía dulces en el suelo y leía algún manga. Solo una duda quedaba en la mente de Himawari…

– ¿Y, entonces? –Por fin Himawari rompió el profundo silencio–. ¿De donde salió la mancha de antes? –Sakurako volteo a verla tranquila mientras pensaba realmente de donde había salido.

–No lo sé, supongo que de mi hermana cuando se fue esta mañana y yo salí de casa para…, para… –El rostro de Sakurako palideció, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y, con un hilo de voz, dijo–: Para hacer la tarea… –Himawari la miro sorprendida pero al instante se desinteresó de Sakurako y volvió a su lectura– ¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí solo leyendo?! ¡Ayúdame!

–Ese es tu problema. Debiste de haber empezado con los deberes desde que te lo dije.

–Himawari, por favor, déjame copiar tu tarea. Tú ya la hiciste, no seas mala.

– ¡No!

–Monstro, como te atreves a negarme algo como eso, podría costarme la vida. ¡Pechos enormes!

–Muérete entonces

– ¡Himawari!

Y entonces así ambas chicas regresaron a como estaban desde un principio.

…

Al otro día, en la escuela, ambas chicas estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera podían mantenerse despiertas. Al parecer ambas se habían desvelado terminado la tarea de Sakurako.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y se hayan divertido; a mi me gusto mucho escribir esta historia, a pesar de que fue mi primer fic de Yuru Yuri, pienso que no quedo tan mal.

Si les gusto esta historia y esperan mas de mí, prometo traer mas de esta franquicia. Si les gusta mi forma de escribir siganme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias y déjenme su Reviews si es que le gusto... **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**

SinMás, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews


End file.
